As the Internet has grown, Internet service providers have expanded to provide more services to clients. The question is no longer “which provider can service my request,” but rather “which provider is the best to handle my request.” Routers are responsible for transmitting requests for service to the appropriate providers according to policies set by router administrators. However, these policies sometimes result in inefficient routes or routes to providers that are not best suited to handle the received request.